My back story
by lunareclipse3045
Summary: this is the tavia's back story if you want to read the main story go to kingdomlover123123 :)
1. Ch 1 My Past

**This is Tavis past and she regrets it but is willing to open the way into her past and I hope you guys like it. CHOW!**

_Me and Rose where sitting around a camp fire. " Alright Rose I said I would explain why i was here but to tell you that I must go way back, But you may not belive me but it is true"_

you would not believe what I'm about my past but I must tell you. I was born a princess you probably are wondering but I thought she was a traveler but listen closely my mother is The mother nature my father The king of the elves. I was given lessons on being a greet ruler when I grow up but as I grew I was constantly missing classes the ones I love was gardening,horses riding,and archery the three classes.I loved but being the daughter of mother nature I was very good in those skills but one thing my dad never liked me doing was going out of the castle only till I was 13 did he let me out but only for half a day most of the time I got yelled at for staying out to long the only reason was I was half a minute off. He would get mad at me for no reason I hated is where we start one day i was out in the castle looking around.

**Tavia Pov**

_"I wonder where that secret passage my teacher talked about?" _I thought I was looking for a hidden door from a legend my animal taming teacher told me it was said that their was a secret passage here in the storage area but so far I had no luck. I leaned on the wall angry thinking he had lied then the wall moved and I fell flat on my back. Ow! i got up and looked around i was in the passage I grabbed the lantern I had drooped and pushed the wall back to the place where it was.I walked through the passage it was damp and dark but I did not care I was curious I could feel creatures near me so I kept going.I suddenly saw light a head I walked through it and i found a world of wonder! there where ostrich like creatures but the oddest thing was the where cobalt blue, cherry red,daffodil yellow,hot pink,purple,black,green,ghost white and golden! I was amazed at this I had never seen anything like it!

**I'm going to be mean and end it her. Cliff hanger!**


	2. Ch 2 The Finding

**By the way guys I'm not going to do the pov's anymore unless people are talking to each other. Sorry it took me so long to post this school has started up again and it's kinda bee slowing me down. Plus I'm making a new story and I hope you guys and gals like it. chow! **

* * *

><p>I could not believe my eyes! These creatures where beautiful, the golden's especially. One walked up to me and stared brushing, up to me!<strong>-<strong>giggles- "that tickles!" I said It look at me funny, I could tell he was confused. I pulled a book out of my back pack I have. I was flipping through a book of creatures the title is "creatures that live and one's that don't" I was flipping through the book I could not find what these things are. I looked through other books until I found it, the book was called "creatures of legends". "the gold chocobo" is what the book said all the creatures are called chocobo's but their just different colors I pulled out my journal and started taking notes about them. I pulled out some yarn and started measuring the chocobo, I could see it was confused and a little scared but I couldn't help my self. It chirred, I wrote it down, I was making an encyclopedia on all animals you see I believe that all creatures exist ones in legends, myths, folk tales, all of them no mater how many times I'm told wrong I still believe their real like chocobo's. When i get a legend, I have to find out if it's real or not. Then, theirs me being daughter of mother nature I can do anything that deals with the animals or plants. The chocobo chirred at me again but i couldn't understand him yet I would have to find out what that means. I drew my name in the dirt, I pointed to the word then to my self. " My name is Tavia" It looked at me confused. I said it again " Tavia, my name is Tavia" this time he nodded his head. He used one of his claws to write in the dirt some type of writing. I could not understand the writing, I had to read it over and over again till I finally understood. He's name was Ang, the odd thing was he wrote it backwards. So i erased my name and rewrote it but backwards. He then understood, Then I started to write why i was here. He chirred a bunch while I was writing I started to pick up on his language and when i thought i had got enough i started to speak in his language. He seemed surprised at first then spoke to me

_Ang_

"Why are you here?"

_Me_

" I come here on accident and on purpose, You see theirs a legend about this place"

I pulled out a book and started flipping through it till i found it

" The legend is that thieves, burgles, and things like that where escaping from the kings prisons. When the king investigated their cells he found out there was a passage in each of them and they all lead to the canyon but it was never said to have creatures like you in here"

_Ang _

" Because we came after he found this place"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like this chapter. Again sorry i took so long guys and gals, Plus CLIFF HANGER!<strong>


	3. Ch 3 Discovery

**I hope you guys are liking the story so far. By the way this story may in twine with kingdomlover123123 recovery. She said it may but i'm not sure. CHOW!**

_**Tavia**  
><em>

"So you came after he found this place, that makes sense because after he found this canyon he made the cells into storage rooms."

I was writing in my book at the time. Ang was looking at what I was writing

**_Ang_**

" Why are you scribbling in that thing?"

**_Tavia_**

" I'm writing in this book of mine."

**_Ang_**

" What are you writing about? "

_**Tavia**_

" About you, Ang! "

He looked surprised but also curious

_**Ang**_

" About me? Why me? "

_**Tavia**_

" Actually about what you are. You see everyone thinks you're a myth and that you only show when you're needed, but this proves you live! "

_**Ang**_

" But will anyone believe you? "

**_Tavia_**

" If they do I will be happy, But if they don't that's their fault "

* * *

><p>While we where talking I was looking around their where more chocobos but they where all different colors. They didn't notice me the only one that really did was Ang. My books where every where I felt so irresponsible so I started putting all my books away except for my journal and the book that had the legend about chocobos. I stood up and started to explore the canyon, while we walked me and Ang talked. He actually told me all about chocobos including things I never known, like that golden chocobos like finding out Ang can fly. After a little Ang let me get on his back, I didn't know why and where he was taking me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tavia<br>**

" Ang, where are we going? "

_**Ang**_

" You will see."

_**Tavia**_

" aww, come on pls! "

_**Ang **_

" I can't tell you "

* * *

><p>I smiled at him and rolled my eyes. I knew he would never tell me until we got their. Then I saw it!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFF HANGER! Hope you guys like it sorry it's not so long as the last two and like i said if kingdomlover123123 says she'll be in it then this story will be connected to that !<strong>


	4. Ch 4 The Burning

**Btw guys i'm coming with these really fast so i'm going to upload these at least 2 to 3 times a week. Hope you guys like the story so far. CHOW!**

_Tavia pov_

_" I learned that he had a family, Goldy was the name of his mate and he had two kids or other wise known as chicklets, their names where Venus and Andres. A year past and my dad was still the same but something I never known had happened when I was gone"_

It was a normal day with Goldy, Violet, and Blaze where out exploring the forest we where setting up a picnic near a water fall. I had the idea of showing my father the chocobos which I had grown to love, they where the most beautiful creatures I had seen. After the picnic was over we where going back to the castle when I saw a red glow from direction of my home. The one word that came into my mind was " FIRE!" Goldy saw it to and started to speed up so did Violet, and Blaze. We got to the front gate of the castle. It was wide open, My eyes widened there was a fire but not just a normal fire no more like a giant BONFIRE! I fell of Goldy and on to the ground, My thought where raising " Why had I not stayed, I could have helped, FATHER! Where is father! " I got up and started looking for him hoping to see him but I did not. I suddenly felt exhausted and pasted out.

* * *

><p>When I awoke, I was in Angs hut, lying on the straw that they used to sleep on. They where asleep Venus and Andres next to me, Goldy and Ang where also asleep. My head was throbbing with pain, I got up very slowly as not to awake every one. I walked out of the hut and into the canyon, I looked around the canyon had not be touched by the fire. Knowing that the fire would be out by know, I went through the passage to the castle I was actually surprised to see the passage way was not damaged but the storage room was not so lucky. when I cam out of the passage all I saw where stones that had been left by the fire. I started to look through all the debre and what I saw was astonishing my fathers crown and his sword were in perfect condition. I picked up the sword and the crown in astonishment, I began to make a grave for my father at that exact spot. It took me a few minutes to clear away all the debre but after words I stuck the sword blade down into the earth, Then I put fathers crown on top at an angle so it would not fall off. Then, I went to a part the fire had not destroyed, the garden. I picked fathers favorite flowers, the rose, then I uprooted them very carefully so not to damage them. Last, I dug a hole to replant them in and covered the roots up. I felt kinda accomplished but sad and grief over came me, so i got down on my knees and began to pray. I prayed that my father would sleep in peace. Then after I was done, I went back down to the canyon and left Goldy and Ang a letter. My heart was heavy about leaving but I had to if I didn't my heart was even heavier.<p>

**Hope you guys like this chapter and there will be more coming soon. CHOW!**


	5. Ch 5 I'm Leaving

**Hope you guys and gals are liking the story so far but it gets better trust me. CHOW!**

_Tavia Pov_

_" I left a note for Ang and Goldy I hoped that they understood that I had to leave if I didn't I would be unhappy, so with a heavy heart I left."_

Before I left I read the note to make sure it was in the correct way, it read

* * *

><p>Dear, Ang and Goldy<p>

If you are reading this I have left, I am sorry this has come up with such short notice. but I had to leave, I must find out who has done this and when I do they will pay with their life. Please find Venus and Andres that I will be back and not to worry about me I will be fine, but this I vow I will come visit to see how everyone is doing. I could not bring you because I don't want risk your life's. This is something I must do my self and don't come looking for me I will be gone by the time you have , please tell Venus and Andres that I love them and that I will be back.

Sincerely,

Tavia

* * *

><p>After I was sure it was fine I went through the Passage and out into the ruins of the castle. I saw my fathers grave out of the corner of my eye, I immediately looked away and started heading east. With the sun in front of me in the morning and behind me in the afternoon, in the morning I scavenged for food for breakfast same for lunch and dinner. I went from the elven Princess that had be locked in the castle for her whole life to a scavenger that wandered the world for two whole years. I <em>thought<em> I had seen it all but I hadn't not at all, I found a medium sized town. It was like they where having a type of ceremony to a god but when I walked into the town and I asked one of the villagers what was going on. he said

_Villager_

" we are sending our most beautiful women to the ice naga so he does not come and destroy our village."

_Me_

" WHAT! why don't you just fight him?"

_Villager_

" He is to strong for any of use, now shhh please"

the villager looked up, I looked up also. What I saw next scared me. Their was a medium sized snake, he was looking over the crowd. I whispered to the villager

_Me_

" what is he doing?"

_Villager  
><em>

" He is looking for a women to pick, then they will be taken to the naga, the one that is picked is forever the naga's servant"

_Me_

" Does he only pick girls or does he pick both boys and girls? "

_Villager_

" just girls, now shh he's going to pick soon"

The naga was slithering through the crowd straight to me! He started to look me up and down, I looked him in the eyes. His eyes where a grayish blue and when I looked into them they looked life less like they have no meaning. Next was a blur to me i'm not sure what happened first, all I know is that I was chosen and that I was going to be a servant of some evil snake. When I awoke I saw him he was looking at me I was scared.

**Hope you guys like this chapter and pls leave a review for the chapters and pls tell your friends about this and take a look at kingdomlover123123's stories she has awsome talent. CHOW! **


	6. Ch 6 Others

**Pls leave a review guys and gals and keep following the story. CHOW!**

_Tavia Pov_

_" he was staring at me from outside of my cage. He was gigantic I had heard of a naga before but they where not as big as him."  
><em>

He stared at me I could tell he was thinking, what was he going to do with me. I didn't want to be his slave but their was no one else there but me and him. I started glancing around trying to get my bearings. I was sitting in a cage made of nether brick, it looked like I was in some kind of lair that was out in the open. It was fenced of with some kind of stone that had some kind of design on it and their where a lot of stone pillars. all he did was smile at me, I was scared. I stayed their for two years in that cage, it was like being home all over again except that it was only one room and that he gave me my meals, one thing that I do remember is that the naga left me a necklace that had black chain and had the most beautiful green jewel I had seen. Then it was just a normal day when my necklace started to glow I looked up,and I saw everyone I immediately jumped up and began to yell " Don't come any closer. The ice naga will get you if you do!" The girl at the front of the group looked at me confused I yelled again " Get out of here or else th- " Then he came out from his hiding place from behind a tree. It was all a blur but I knew that it was over for them and I would still be a captive of the naga. He took them all captive but when I counted them their where two missing! I gasped, the girl and one of the boys got away so their was still hope, but when would they be back I would have to wait and see. the naga took the rest to a more secret area near the left corner, Then I saw him! the other that had gotten away but when I saw him, I began to shack uncontrollably. It was herobrine! He was looking around for everyone else, then he looked at me! The girl who had warned them not to come any closer. He's eyes meet mine, I swear I saw concern in his eyes then he was gone. It was as if he was never their, then the naga came back he opened my cage and grabbed me and took me to where the other where. He put me in another cage, but I was with the new captives. I immediately began to take care of them, They groaned and moaned while I worked. My mind was chaos after seeing herobrine, and that this would be much easier if I had my powers back but the naga had drained some of my power and I could not summon my healing so I had to do this old school. The first to wake up was a man with brown hair, glasses, and a necklace that was like mine but a silver chain with a purple jewel. I had heard of him before, his name was sky. when I was sure he was fine and able to take care of himself I started on another and another, until they where up and fine. Then, I sat in one of the front corners and started watching what the naga did.

**CLIFF HANGER! hope you guys like. CHOW!**


	7. Ch 7 Trying to get help

**Sorry this took so long guys and gals i've not been sure what to right about but I hope you guys like. CHOW!**

_Tavia Pov_

_" I watched the naga's every move it had seemed like he was setting a type of trap"_

The nāga left after a few hours, he took with him a net and something I didn't now the name of but It looked deadly. when he left I began to make a plan to get out of here, but I couldn't think of anything there was nothing I could do to help so I just sat there with a blank face. Then , I heard a scream I knew the nāga had gotten to the girl and herobrine, But when the nāga got back I saw her in his coils. He threw her into an empty cage near by, she was knocked out cold. Then, my necklace began to glow so brightly I could not look at it, the same with her bracelet. At that point I knew why it was glowing, she was like me, a demi-god! By the color of her bracelet was different, the stone was a the color of an icy blue. Then it hit me, she had the power of ice. My powers were weak but I had to try to get in contact with herobrine. she woke up at then was in a rage,she tried to break the bars but I just shock my head I knew from experience that it wouldn't work. After,she tried for about half an hour she gave up, then I started to hear her mumble something I barely heard her but I understood her question. "where are we?" she asked in a soft whisper, "in the ice naga lair, I've been here for so long and tried so many times to get out every time I've failed" I answered just as quiet as she had.

_Rose_

_"Is their a way you can contact me brother, herobrine?"_

_Tavia_

_"I can try to talk to him telepathically,but it won't be easy the nagas drained most of my powers especially that power "_

_Rose_

_"give it a try."_

_Tavia_

_"your going to have to give me time to find him and give him the message"_

I sat down in the back corner, crossed my legs, closed my eyes and began to concentrate very hard, Their was a lot of static but I kept concentrating. Final, I found were he was. He was waiting for her to come back, that's when I decided to contact him. His mind wasn't actually that hard to get into contacting was different because of the naga having so much control over my powers it was a lot harder but I made it past his defenses and this is the message I sent to him

_Tavia_

_"Help us we need you to save us I don't have much time. I can __barely get this through to you, this cage isn't helping but i'm losing my powers just please come and bring HELP!"_

Then I opened my eyes I was sweating a little and a little exhausted but I don't think he got some of it so I began the process all over again.

_Tavia_

_" I'm at the nagas hideout near were you first saw me and i'm losing my powers! help me! Also, a girl says that she's your sister and that shes here with no,the nagas coming back I have to make it quick because it can read my mind, I have to go bye"_

This time when I opened my eyes the naga was looking in the cage right at me! I began to shake a little but he didn't take his eyes off of me...

**To be continued! Cliff hanger! please leave a like and review and yes I know it is different from kingdomlovers123123 point of veiw! CHOW!**


End file.
